Wretch
by Y3d594F8d594897w
Summary: Cameron just wasn't cut out for Team Rocket. Not that he had any other options left. Deserters weren't treated kindly.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>"Fools," Brad remarked, smirking as he watched the blond boy cross the road. He walked slowly, as if daring the cars zipping through downtown Saffron to hit him. He bore every identifying mark of a Trainer there was; belt of Poke Balls, well-used backpack, Poketch on his wrist, PokeGear sticking out of a pocket, and the trademark baseball cap that every stupid rookie seemed to have adopted as their uniform.<p>

"Arrogant little fools," Brad stated again, spitting on the pavement for emphasis. "We'll teach them not to mess with Team Rocket."

Cameron grinned, looking over to his side. Kaylee seemed unconcerned, as usual, throwing her cigarette to the ground before twirling a Poke Ball in her hand. She acted apathetic, but she was one of the few team members who could be counted on to look after others for their sake, and not just out of self-preservation. Of course, he trusted Brad as well. They had joined up together, after all. Well, not together, Brad had joined and then talked him into it. Still, there was no doubt that they were like brothers. Kaylee was a more recent addition to the team. The girl baffled Cameron, punching people out one minute, and whining for someone to open doors for her the next, but she wasn't too bad. Or hard on the eyes.

The Trainer kid turned down a side street, one Cameron knew well. No one went there if they both cared about the law and had a scrap of sense.

_Trainers. Think they know everything, and they wander around without any respect for the city. This one's just another naive brat. Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone like the rest?_

Still, Cameron led the way down the alley, while Kaylee dashed off toward the other end. It wasn't hard - the stupid kid was still dawdling around like he owned the place. That idiot would deserve every bit of his punishment.

"Look what we have here. A little baby looking for his mummy," Brad taunted, when they were close enough. The kid spun around to face them.

"You guys again. I'll teach you to steal from the people of this city!" the boy yelled, holding one of his Poke Balls. A Jolteon appeared from it- that would be a nice reward for their trouble. Assuming they could get any use out of it. Damn thing looked as stupid as its Trainer.

"We're not like those wimps you took out. Last chance, kid. Stop meddling in Team Rocket's affairs and you'll get out of here just fine. You'll even keep your precious widdle Pogeymans, if you have another way to compensate for the disgrace you've caused us. So, what'll it be?" Kaylee told him cheerily, walking up behind him.

"I'll never admit defeat! Jolteon, we need to fight!" The boy glared at them, as if expecting them to skulk off into a corner like a bad dream.

_This kid is a hoot. He's surrounded. Any smart person would back down. It's three against one, he's got no chance. The idiot can't seriously expect us to follow the Pokemon League rules, can he? No one would be that stupid._

Kaylee and Brad both released their own Pokemon. Cameron hesitated, then sent out his Primeape.

"Okay, you first!" the kid yelled, pointing toward Brad's Nidoking. "Jolteon, hit Nidoking with a Signal Beam!"

"Magmortar, Flamethrower!"

"Nidoking, Earth Power!"

"Primeape, Body Slam!"

The three of them had been battling together long enough that they didn't need to coordinate their strategy beforehand. Primeape knocked Jolteon to the ground, Nidoking's Earth Power knocked it out, and Houndoom was left to attack the unwitting Trainer.

The youngster screamed, falling to the ground. Brad sent out another of his Pokemon, a Golduck, to cool off the kid's Poke Balls. Cameron grabbed the one Jolteon had been kept it, knocking it against the unconscious Pokemon's head. Kaylee deftly unclipped the rest from the boy's belt, stuffing them into her faux-leather purse.

"Someday... you're all gonna pay. Gonna see that this won't get you nowhere," the brat managed to mumble.

"We're the ones who are gonna get nowhere? Ha! It's your kind is gonna get nowhere. Stupid sheep blindly following society to its' doom. Fuck you people! You think you're so much better, but you aren't! You hear me, worm? You aren't! You couldn't just leave well enough alone, could you? You had to go and mess with us. That girl you protected? We caught up to her later anyway! I got one of her Pokemon right here! Got more'n that from her, too! Your heroics are what's nothing, you piece of shit! " Cameron yelled, kicking the boy's limp body.

"Still don't hate you," he stated with surprising resolve, before passing out.

"Fuck you! Don't lie to me, you pathetic dirtbag! There is none of your precious order and sentimentality here! Wake the fuck up and learn from your betters!" Cameron flew into a rage, pummeling the kid. He still wouldn't move. It was infuriating.

"You idiot, get a hold of yourself! You can get your revenge on someone else, or some other time! Just get out of here now!" Kaylee hissed, grabbing his arm. He let her drag him to his feet.

_Revenge. Yes, that's it. We have to get revenge on them, for making fools of us. For always shoving us down into the dirt. Revenge. I'll get my revenge on them._

Cameron swiped the boy's Pokegear before he left. It actually looked undamaged, he could probably sell it for a bit of dough.

He walked the other way from Brad and Kaylee, in case one of them was caught. They were already gone when he turned around to glance at the kid. At what they had done to him.

_That's how life works. Anyone who says otherwise is a liar. Nobody truly looks out for anybody but Number One. It's a dog-eat-dog world, and anyone who denies it ends up like that wimp._

He didn't look back again.


End file.
